The Birth Of The Phantom Dragon
by liri9835
Summary: Go into a bar and piss off the wrong person and it starts commotion. A smart mouthed yet courageous boy enters the world of Fairy Tail and starts some commotion. maybe even some he never even known about.


Chapter 1: The Birth

**Hey guys,here is the new story i talked about in my bio that i was going to create i hope you enjoy it and if you do make this story your favorite enough rambling on enjoy the first chapter!**

The Birth Of The Phantom Dragon

A Fairy Tail self-input story

Chapter One

The Birth

Where am I?

Am I falling in a dark abyss?

There is nothing in here nothing at all?

…..

I wish I could stop falling

"Do you wish to stop falling?" a feminine voice said in my head.

I tried to shoot up but a very powerful force held me down "Hey who are you?" I said in a very shocked voice

"Calm yourself child." the female voice "I am the Phantom Dragon Fantasma."

"The Phantom Dragon Fantasma, huh nice to meet you the name Lamonte." I said with a happy going face

"…. You aren't scared of me?" Fantasma asked in a shocked voice

"of course I'm not why should I be scared of you you seem like a good person …. Or good dragon to be exactly hahaha ,also you look like a good person and don't sounded like you'll go around hurting anybody." I said

"..! I..I see hihihihi." Fantasma said while laughing

"hahaha I didn't know I was that funny also nice laugh btw."

"And I thought you were nice, anyway I have a predicament for you." Said Fantasma

"A predicament what is it." I said

"How about I take you to a world filled with magic and wonder and become my apprentice,but there will be catch and you will find out when to get to this world."

"hmmm I don't know about becoming your apprentice but I would love to come to a different world and live there with you as friends and also learned some magic while I'm here." I said

"I see… hmmm alright I can bring you to this new world but not as a apprentice, but as a friend to help you stay strong in this magical world,and protect yourself against people that you have to fight to protect others.

"I understand fantasma I will learn magic from you and be your apprentice but most of all be your friend."

"Very well are you ready." Said fantasma

"yes." And right after I said that a bright flame started to cover my body It felt like it was consuming me but in a nice way like a mother cradling her child.

"Oh yes one last thing lamonte" said fantasma

"what is it" I said

"you may suffer from a short term memory lost." She said

"Short term memory wha…." I tried to say but the flame finally consumed me and soon darkness was all around me.

In a few moments I became aware again, I couldn't see nor feel anything. But I can tell that a sticky spidery like substance touching my back as I swayed left and right. It caused me to suddenly become restless and I realize that I was crying.

But I didn't understand why I was crying and why I couldn't open my eyes. I was a teenaged boy and I hadn't cried like that ever since I was a baby…

I could hear a woman's voice. The voice was shushing me and rocking my body, the same way that a parent does to their baby, which is absolutely ludachris since I am a teenager. I didn't need to be treated this… my train of thought was interrupted by something plastic being shoved in my mouth.

The plastic cut off my crying and the woman's soft sways I slowly fall asleep in her arms, but not before realizing that the sticky spiderly like substance was actually a person's hand on my back.

"This is getting crazy why are they so big, what is going on here." I said the my head

I couldn't think of anything else as sleep finally took over me. The next time I woke up I was in a bed and I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the blue starry sky. This confused me greatly making me wonder what happen to the woman that was holding me in her arms. But the number one thing that confused me the most was when I noticed that my body felt oddly small compared to the one I had before….

I frowned very slightly wondering what could had happened to make me so small and so vulnerable. Then one last hint came to me I tried to move my body around but only to find out that I am wrapped in a baby's blanket.

Oh you have to be kidding me…..

Am…. Am I a baby?

But this don't make any sense why am I baby? What is going on right now to be exact?

This new type of confusion caused me to start crying again which really got on my nerve I could guess that I was a little more then three months old, yes a three month old baby setting outside looking at the freaking moon out in middle of freaking nowhere with no one else around.

Also one last thing where is that woman that was holding me just a while ago? I didn't know how long I was setting there crying, but I drew some attention that I liked because I heard a door creaked open and a feminine gasped taking noticed of me wrapped in a blanket. Then I was taken in a woman's arms. I moved my head so I could glance at the person who picked me up.

The woman looked like she was in her early fifties. She had soft cyan eyes with long silver hair that comes around to her front. She was shushing me, and humming a lullaby to make me go to sleep.

Her touch feels very different from the first woman's touch, but it was more loving kind of way. But one thing that keaped going thought my mind was what type of person would have silver hair.

As the months went by since my arrival in this world, the house of the middle aged lady had picked me up, I was abandoned on the doorsteps of her house at three months old, the older woman, who was named Janice Conley.

I was the youngest child in her house knowing that I was a baby when i was brought in. this lady Janice Conley was knowed in her neighborhood as a person who take in stray children and nursing people back to health. The other kids in her house gain to like me very was quite a scene with all the other kids at the table I was at when Mrs. Conley gave me some food.

The girls, one of the oldest Nicole, loved to play with my hair. She was always brushing my hair since it was quite soft and curly for my age and she was always spoiling over me like a older sister.

One thing I can say is that, my infancy days were very boring.

When I first turned four years old, it was when I became aware that I wasn't in America anymore. I had always knowed it but didn't always believe it but now I have proof. There was a scream and laughter outside the house.

I was curious as to what it was, so I had stepped out toward the back of 's house, since it was Janice who founded it.

There was a small backyard which was protected by a large fence which was giving out toward out the large forest that surrounded the area.

There were kids playing around playing tag with each other, so I played along with them after a couple of hours I got exhausted from playing with the other kids and fell down on my back.

As I landed I could feel a warm feeling in my heart and something shocked me a small magic circle appeared above my hand for a brief seconds, dark blue color and filled with markings making me wonder what that was. As a sharp pain hit me dead in the stomach I simply lied there in shock, wondering what exactly just happened.

"umm Lamonte."

I shot up and glance over at the voice, finding the girl named Serena. The younger girl, who is one year younger than me stood towering over me. I can see the concern in her eyes as she stared at me. She is like an overprotective mother.

"what was that?"

"I don't even know what that was I guess I was too tired from playing with the other guys I ran out of oxygen and my stomach starting hurting hahah..?"

"That not funny you could be having some internal bleeding or something!"

"Internal bleeding?... are you serious Serena I'm just tired from playing with everyone nothing too serious alright."

"I know but…."

"I understand that you care about me like a younger brother but I can look after myself ever now and then ok." I gave her a light smile as i said this

She looked at me with meaningful eyes and sigh. "Ok Lamonte I believe you as long you promise me that you won't hurt yourself alright."

"Alright" I started to think. Now it's time to find out where I am? In my home town there was barely any sound around everyone stayed in there house, and only get together on some days in the year. But in this place the people in the village are always together talking to each enjoying each other, I had never experience this kind of relationship.

But that's another thing. 'Serena, can I ask you something

"Um sure ask away." She said with a smile

"What 's today's date."

"hmmm today's date huh it's December 3 X770 it's been four years since you came here and three for me huh.

"Yeah it been a while huh but hey do…..wait what's the year again." I said in a shock voice

"You sure you're okay Lamonte its X770." Serena said with a confused face

X770?! Why ..no..no way am…am I in no!, but still I need more proof . "Serena do you know what country we in?"

"We're in the kingdom of Fiore of course, c'mon lamonte you really need to learn up on stuff huh."

I tried to understand all the words that came out of her mouth, but the words keep hitting me dead in my mind. The kingdom of Fiore….Fiore, and it finally kicked in I'm in the magical kingdom of Fiore with wizard guilds , dark guilds and now I know why I was surprised about the letter X before the year and the number 7.

I'm in the world of fairy tail.

I was shocked when she said this I couldn't talk answer to her. I watched the anime all the time with my friends because they are the ones who told me about the anime.

It was then I realized that I was born in this world, as a three months old baby abandoned by a woman who seem to have gave birth to me, and now find myself as a four year old child hanging out with a good friend named Serena in this fictional world. But how could I been born in this magical world if I came from the real world.

I started to mentally pinch myself to walk up from this dream, but I couldn't wake up nor did the area around me changed back to the way it "was", but there was one thing that keep reminding me was the dark blue magic circle that appeared over my hand a few minutes ago that was magic.

I start to realized that my breathing my off and pain keep hitting my core. I put my hand on my stomach hoping that the pain will go away but that only made it worser. Serena was yelling my name asking that was I alright, but I could not answer her….

And then everything faded to black.

I woke up the a bright colored room with pain just hitting me, but not how I was before when I couldn't even talk back to Serena when she was asking was I alright. I glanced around the room noticing that it was infirmary. There was a window right next to the bed I was in that the sun has set and stars started coming out.

I wonder what happen to me wasn't I just outside talking to serena and…. 'snoring sounds" I turn in my bed and looked in the directing of the noise and I saw one of the nicest thing I ever seen since I been here… Serena sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room. I laughed at the sight and soon tried to get up after a lot of attempts from the pain in my stomach.

I got up took the cover I had over me and put it on Serena and put her into the bed I was sleep after I did that she squirmed a little in her seat ,but didn't wake up I was glad about that and sat down in the chair she was sitting in.

I was about to go back to sleep but I didn't feel sleepy at all and after a couple a minutes pasted I got really bored so I took a walk outside of the house and sat down on the porch and soon I heard a very familiar voice.

"H…..ey…."

What was that? That voice sounds very familiar I thought.

"La…mo…nte…."

I thought for a while before answering "Fantasma? Is that you?!"

"Lamonte!" after my name was said I saw a dark blue light coming towards me I stood up and look at it, after a couple a seconds I could see that the blue light was actually a butterfly flying in a circle. I walked to it and stopped as I saw that the butterfly was actually leading me somewhere. I ran towards it ignoring the pain in my core yelling in my mind "why am I in so much pain there!"

A good 20 minutes has pasted since I left the house to follow the butterfly that may lead me to Fantasma. That has lead me to a deep forest and into a clearing with nothing but fogs surrounding it. Without me noticing it the butterfly disappear I spand around in a circle and after my third spund I realized that the path that I walk into to reach the clearing has disappear like it was never there to begin with.

I was scared actually and thought that maybe it wasn't fantasma who called me here because she didn't answer me when I said her name.

Out of fright I scream "FANTASMA! you there come on! Stop playing around! hahaha…" Nothing I heard nothing but I see….. fog nothing but fog.

"Well now I guess she wasn't here might as well leav…. " I Tried to say but a loud sound happen.

"BOOM!"

"Ok…what was that." I said

"BOOM!" one again happen

"That sounds like it's right behind me so I'm not going to turn around like the other stupid people do in movies."

"BOOM!"

I closed my eyes and said to myself "Don't turn around, Don't turn around, Don't turn around!" Little did I know that a big silhouette was towering over me looking down on me.

"Don't turn around, Don't… Aww screw it!" I turned around and did the best scary movie scream impersonation I could. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...huh? What I though was a big scary monster that was going to kill me in an instance was actually…

A teenaged girl.

And the first thing that came to my mind when I saw this was "you gotta be kidded me." And the other was "Fantasma?"

**SO how was it guys and gals and if you noticed by reading the story that the year is X770 which is Seven years before the anime started if you put the shows in order of how they are like Natsu child episodes happen in X777 yeah the more you know. i hope you enjoy the story.**

**R&R**


End file.
